Just my luck
by Sexycats1234
Summary: All James Diamond wanted was an autograph, but what he got was so much more. Jagan and some Kenlos. This is for Crazedreader96akajetliormrslh's birthday.


**Okay, the first thing I would like to note is that this story is for Crazedreader96akajetliormrslh for her 16th birthday. I would also like to recognize that this is my first slash and I am sorry if it is crappy. The Game. While Crazedreader96akajetliormrslh is an amazing writer, I am VERY mediocre…So anyways, sorry for this bullshit and HAPPY BIRTHDAY Crazedreader96akajetliormrslh!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Please no flames, they make me sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Pov<strong>

"I can't believe you got _me_ up at 9:00 on a _Saturday_! I mean _seriously_ James! Is your boy crush on Logan Mitchell _that_ important? His mall signing doesn't start until 3:00!" Kendall berated me; right now, we were sitting in my moms Nisan driving to the mall. The one and only Logan Mitchell, Musician, supermodel and actor, is having a signing at my small town mall.

"Kendall you are just _mad_ that Carlos isn't going to be part of the signing. You know you like that sexy piece of _Latino_ass." I retorted.

"_Whatever_. I still don't understand why you didn't drive; I mean we are two capable 18 year olds!" Kendall argued back.

"Whenever my mom drives me something good happens. So stop being pissy, Carlos will probably be there for moral support."

The Minnesota scenery flew by until we reached the mall. I flew out of the car as soon as my mom came to a stop, backpack in hand, Kendall following sluggishly behind.

I slung my backpack on my back and made my way toward the escalators "We have to go to F.Y.E first and buy some of the tickets for the signing." I explained to Kendall. Once in F.Y.E I found a worker and asked him about tickets.

"Hello Glen, do you happen to know where I could get some tickets for the signing?" I asked the employee, Glen. He looked terribly nerdy, with big glasses and greasy hair.

"Um _hello_? Where have you _been_? This signing has been sold out for weeks! Haven't you seen Logan's website, this signing has been on there for months! Sorry but we haven't had tickets for _weeks_." Glen exclaimed.

Okay _bitch_. I go on his website everyday multiple times and no, this event was not on it. It was only just added three days ago. Kendall seeing me about erupt, drags me to the food court.

"Okay James, now what?" Kendall asked looking around. There were many teen girls mulling around, with professional looking Logan shirts. I looked down at my homemade shirt that I made yesterday with glitter and an iron on of Logan's face. The girls who saw I have no chance of meeting Logan with crazy fans around.

"Kendall you are the plan maker! _Help me_!" I pleaded to my best friend.

"What if we scope around a bit and find out where they are keeping Logan. I mean, you did see his tour bus, so he _must_be here." I nodded soaking in his plan. Scoping sounds easy enough.

Scoping was not as easy as it sounds. There were a _bazillion_teenage girls, who crowded around places where Logan may be. I have no chance.

"Okay James maybe we should take a break and visit an un-crowded part of the mall to create a new better plan." I nodded and followed Kendall to a secluded comer o the mall, where there were no open stores.

"Okay Kendall, maybe if we-" I was cut of by Kendall putting a hand over my mouth.

"Listen" he whispered.

"LOGAN! NO _FAIR_! YOU USED CHEATS!" a muffled voice shouted from the door across from us. My eyes went wide.

"Oh my Logan I think we found him." I whispered to Kendall, who just nodded in agreement. "What should we do?" I asked.

Without responding, Kendall opened my backpack and pulled out a peice of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled something on it and shoved it under the door we heard the voices come from. I looked down the hallway wondering if any crazed fan saw us.

"And now we wait." Kendall said leaning back against the wall. Wait for what? Not even a minute later the paper slipped back out to us. I scrambled over to see what it said.

_Hi_, Kendall had scribbled

_Hello. Who is this?_Was the reply.

_I'm Kendall and my friend and I heard voices behind the door and we just wanted to see what's up..._Kendall scriblled down and slid the note under the door.

_Are you good at biohazard battle blast 5?  
><em>  
><em>Hell to the yeah<em>Kendall scribbled and shoved the note under the door.

Their response was the clicking of a doorknob. Kendall and I quickly scrambled to our feet. I grabbed my bag and fixed my hair. Once the door was fully opened, I saw a spunky looking Latino staring at me: Carlos.

"So you guys think you are good at biohazard battle blast 5?" Carlos asked eying us up and down. My mouth hung open, Carlos was talking to me, well, us.

"Hell yeah! I bet we could wipe the floor with you!" Kendall challenged, acting unfazed by Carlos's presence.

"You are on!" a new voice challenged. If my mouth wasn't already on the floor, it was now. There he stood, the Logan Mitchell, looking all sexy in his casual clothes. I think I stopped breathing.

"Nice shirt." Logan said looking me up and down. My cheeks warmed as I looked down at my Logan shirt. I shifted on the balls of my feet hoping he didn't think I was some weird stalker fan.

"Okay then, who is ready for some video games?" Carlos said breaking the ice. Kendall and I voiced our agreement and we headed into the sanctuary know as Logan Mitchell's greenroom. Kendall and Carlos started to set up the game; I just stared around the room in awe.

"So are you a fan?" Logan asked breaking me out of my gawking.

I blushed, "kind of. I mean I love your music and you are such a great actor. I wanted to go to the signing but all the tickets sold out and stupid ass glen told us that we should've have known about the signing since it was in the website but it wasn't because I check the website daily..." I explained, trailing off at the end. Logan stared at me in amusement.

"He also has a giant crush on you! He has been to like_ ten_of your concerts and he has at least 20 posters of you in his room." Kendall spoke up before Logan could get a word in.

"Kendall you went with me to all of those concerts and you have like a billion pictures of Carlos in your room so you are just as bad as I am!" I defended myself.

"I find it cute that you are a fan. Plus now that you are here I can give you an autograph free of charge." Logan said shuffling close to me.

"Really! That sounds _amazing_! I am kind of happy I couldn't get signing tickets, because I can actually have a real conversation with you. This is probably the _best_ day of my life." I told Logan truthfully.

"Well it's safe to say that I'm glad you're here too." Logan said getting even closer to me, our faces started to lean toward each other.

"WHO IS READY FOR SOME BIOHAZARD BLASTER 5!" Carlos exclaimed ruining Logan and I's moment. Blushing, I straightened myself out and walked over to the couch where Carlos and Kendall sat. Logan followed behind me. I grabbed the controller and then the games began.

* * *

><p>"YOU ARE SUCH A <em>NOOB<em>!" Carlos shouted in a fit of rage.

"COME AT ME BRO!" Logan Shouted.

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SHOOT ME? I WAS ON YOUR TEAM FOR THE LOVE OF LOGAN!" I shouted back at them without a thought. That stopped the game.

"For the love of _Logan_?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, and don't you laugh at me Knight! I distinctly remember you shouting 'For the love of Carlos!' during one of our hockey games." I explained, crossing my arms over my chest. Kendall was about to retort but a middle aged man came in.

"Logan you have to get ready for the signing so, let's go." The man said, wow was it 3 o'clock already? With that, Logan followed him out the door and out of my life.

I was about leave the room, but before I could get up, Logan came running in." Don't you dare even think about leaving. I have to go to the signing but after, would you want to go out for coffee? I like talking to you." Logan said out of breathe. I looked over to Kendall who was giving me urging looks to accept.

"Sure! It's a date!" I agreed.

"Great, I'll be back by 7:00 and then we can go out for a late copy." Logan said, leaving once again. Once he left the room, I let out one of the most _un-manliest_ squeals.

"Seriously dude? It's just a date, no need to go all thirteen year old girl on us." Carlos commented.

"I am aloud to act however I want because I get to go out with the sexiest man alive who is also my idol." I defended myself. Carlos and Kendall just shared a look.

"Meh, that's debatable." Kendall said obviously checking Carlos out.

"Whatever. You have your opinion and I have mine so stick that in your juice box and suck it." I responded.

"Okay guys, how about we call it a truce and play some more video games until Logan gets back?" Carlos said trying to get Kendall and I to stop our staring contest. Kendall and I agreed after calling a truce, only a few more hours until I get to go on my date with the one and only Logan Mitchell.

* * *

><p>We were so into the game that we didn't even notice that the door was opened. <em>However,<em> I did notice another presence in the room when Logan stepped in front of the TV.

"Come _on_!" Carlos shouted, his character dying because Logan blocked his screen.

"Are you ready to go James? I was thinking we could go to the coffee shop on the first floor, west wing. It looked nice and secluded, unless you want to go somewhere else?" Logan said starting to ramble.

"I am fine with anything, as long as I get to talk to you." I told him, blushing, against my will.

"Great, so do you want to go now?" Logan asked. I nodded in agreement and stood up.

"You can leave your bag here; we can get it when we come back." Logan told me. I nodded and Logan led me out.

"Wait what about Kendall and Carlos?" I asked as Logan led me out of the room. He then explained that Carlos and Logan were going to the Baskin robins at the food court and will meet us back in the greenroom.

Once we got our drinks, Logan led me to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant, where no crazy fan could _ever_ find us. We decided to play 20 questions, to get to know each other.

"So what's your full name?" Logan asked.

"James David Diamond. You probably should ask me questions though, since I know a lot about you. Not to be creepy or anything."

"Okay, do you have any siblings?" Logan questioned.

"Nope. Just me and my Mom. My dad and her divorced when I was nine, he moved to Hollywood and I haven't heard from him since."

"That's too bad. What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Well I always wanted to be a singer but, my mom wants me to run her cosmetic company; Diamond Cosmetics." I answered. It went back and forth like that for a while; I even ended up asking a few questions. We stopped asking questions when Logan's phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

A muffled voice spoke.

"Really? We are on our way!" Logan exclaimed and hung up.

"That was my manager," He started to explain." Apparently time does fly when you are having fun because its 9:00 and I have to leave so I can make it to my next destination in time."

"Okay so are we heading back to the greenroom?" I asked.

"I guess we have to. However, before we go, I want you to know tonight was one of the_ best_ nights I've had in a while. I also want you to know that I like you, _a lot_." Logan said.

"I like you a lot _too_." I told him.

"Do you like me enough to become my boyfriend? Logan asked. I was _panicking_ inside. Did Logan really just ask _me,_ plain old _James Diamond_ to become his boyfriend? Logan started to pale and stutter, "That is if y-you actually l-like me l-like that, I mean I-if you just want to b-be friends that's c-cool."

"_No_!" I shouted, Logan winced. "_No_, I mean I want to be your _boyfriend_! I have dreamed about this! I mean if that's not creepy or anything." I explained. Logan smiled and let out a relieved chuckle. We both leaned forward and sealed the deal with a kiss, as cliché as that sounds.

"Can I have your phone number? I mean, I would like to keep in touch with my boyfriend when I am on tour." Logan asked, we swapped number and headed back up to the green room. When we opened the door, we saw Kendall and Carlos on the couch, making out. Logan slammed the door to get their attention.

Once Kendall saw us, he jumped up and tried to straighten out his clothes. Carlos sat on the couch and cleared his throat, "So how was your date?"

"It was great, but not as great as yours I see." Logan responded with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Okay, so now _what_?" Kendall said.

"Well, Carlos and I have to meet everyone down at the tour bus in 5 minutes; the mall closes in about 20 minutes. In addition, I was wondering if my amazing new boyfriend was coming to my show in about a month? It's in Duluth." Logan asked.

"Yep. I even got the V.I.P tickets this time. Kendall is coming too, don't _worry_ Carlos." I explained.

"Great!" Logan exclaimed.

"LOGAN, CARLOS! TIME TO GO! WE HAVE TO BE IN OHIO BY _NOON_ TOMORROW!" A muffled voice shouted from behind the door. I pouted at the thought of leaving Logan.

"So this is _goodbye_." I said, sighing.

"Yep. But, I will see you in a month for the concert and maybe after that I can conveniently take my vacation time and, vacation in Minnesota." Logan responded.

"I'll miss you." I told him.

"I'll miss you too." Together we walked out the door and walked down to the tour bus, no words spoken. Once we reached the tour bus door, we stopped.

"I'll text and call you everyday, so don't go falling for any _other_ fans. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay and _you_ make sure that you don't fall for any attractive movie stars." Logan voiced.

"_Deal_."

"Bye Logie." I said.

"Bye bye Jamie." We kissed one last time and then, in the _blink_ of an eye, him and his tour bus was gone.

"I'm going to miss him." I said, turning to Kendall. Kendall nodded in agreement, a longing look on his face.

"I'll call my mom and tell her to pick us up, okay." Kendall nodded again.

My mom picked up after a few rings, "Mom? Can you come pick us up now?"

"Sure sweetie I'll be there in ten. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah mom, it was the best. You'll never guess what happened."

"Okay, you can tell me when I get there, bye sweetie. Love you."

"Love you_ too_ Mommy." I mumbled low, hoping Kendall didn't hear that. His chuckle ruined my theory.

"Love you too_ mommy_." Kendall mocked in a high voice.

Before I could retaliate, I got a new text message.

_I miss you boyfriend._

I quickly replied,_ I miss you too :'(_

_Today has to have been the best day of my life._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so yeah. That was my complete and utter bullshit. I may make a sequel later, telling about the concert and stuff, if I get good reviews. Sorry if it was complete crap. And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Crazedreader96akajetliormrslh!<strong>


End file.
